Legendary Scouts
by Triple K
Summary: 3 new scouts have come to earth...Sailor sun, universe and X. Written by Kate D, Kate S, and Kelly. Please read and review!
1. The story begins

A silent figure crept through the dark shadows of the night. It stopped, and listened. Suddenly, it took off through Tokyo Park. As it ran, its hood flew off its face. Dark brown hair fell out and flew in the breeze with her. The girl quickly hid behind the nearest tree, and once again, the shadows were her ally. She listened with all her might. Finally a voice was faintly heard; "...Moon, I will punish you!" The girls missed the first few words, but she knew it was the princess she'd been searching for...Sailor moon.   
  
Sailor Mars turned quickly looking through the trees at Tokyo park. "What is it Mars?" asked sailor mercury sharply. "I sensed...something." Mars replied. Sailor Jupiter, who had overheard, turned to mars. "Was it evil?" she asked curiously. Mars looked confused. "I'm not sure..." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I just sensed something." Sailor Venus' voice broke out. "Hey guys hurry up! Sailor moon is waiting for us!" The rest of the Sailor Scouts ran after Venus.   
  
"You okay, Sailor Mars?" Venus asked as they caught up with her.   
  
"I'm fine, just fine" Though she couldn't shake of the creepy feeling. Ignoring it, she continued to run. In the distance, the scouts could see Sailor Moon dodging, swerving and of course, screaming hysterically. They gasped at the sight of the monster in front of them. It was half-human, half-horse, which would normally be beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that it was a sickly green color and it had hideous big red dots all over it's head that looked a lot like scabs.   
  
"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury cried as the fiery breath of the monster missed Sailor Moon by a hair. "Mercury Freeze Bubble!" A jet of bubbles shot out of Mercury's hands and onto the beast. It froze in place, but it would quickly wear off.   
  
"Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter cried, "Do it!" Sailor Moon got up and nodded.   
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A heart shot out and hit the monster square in the chest. It cried out and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The scouts breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, it shot a huge mass of green goo from its discussing mouth. The scouts were hit full on and were stuck to the ground. They struggled but it was no use. The monster reared it's ugly head and was about to breathe fire on the lot of them, when a voice suddenly rang out from the shadows.   
  
"Super Solar Ball Release!" The clearing lit up and the monster turned into a pile of ashes. The scouts turned to look at the person who had come to their aid. A scout stood steady, her arms held in front of her.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" She cried running towards them. "Are you okay?" The scouts were still covered in the sticky green goo.   
  
"Sun Shower!" She said waving her arms above her head, causing a shower of sparkles to cover the scouts and melt the goo. She ran and pulled Sailor Moon to her feet.   
  
"Princess?" Sailor Moon pulled her hands out of the girls grip, and the Sailor Scouts stood beside her, as if they were protecting her.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter yelled taking a step forward to the mysterious girl.   
  
"Hey, it's okay! I'm on your side!" The girl said.   
  
"And you can prove that?" Sailor Mercury asked.   
  
"Well," The girl pulled something from her suit. "Maybe this will help." It was a scout transformation stick.   
  
"So let me get this straight" Lita started as they were sitting outside Raye's temple. "You're a Sailor Scout, Sailor Sun, and you've been sent here by your planet to find help because it's in danger."   
  
"That's right." Kandy (Sailor Sun), smiled. Amy looked at her.   
  
"How can that be possible?" She asked. "The Sun is made of fire and it is not a planet." Kandy grimaced.   
  
"Well, it's supposed to be a secret so other species don't invade us." Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Oh, fine! I'll tell you!" She sighed as the others leaned forward eagerly. "It all started billions of years ago, when my planet was under attack. My people defeated the Negaverse, and decided our planet was not safe anymore. So as the years grew, we built a force field around it. It was made to keep unwanted people out. All evil is instantly burnt to a crisp. The only way you can enter my planet is if you desire to do no harm." She looked at their dumfounded faces. "The fire is really there to protect us, not for a source of heat." There was a moment of silence, then;   
  
"Are there any other?" Raye asked. "I mean are there any other scouts coming to Earth?" Kandy seemed to think.   
  
"Well, there are two others." She said. "They are known as Sailor X and the legendary Sailor Universe. Sailor Universe is the most powerful scout that is know, except you of course, Princess." She added looking at Serena.   
  
"Well, of course!" Serena said looking superior. "I AM the future queen of the whole of-"   
  
"That's right, Serena! Thinking about yourself again!" Raye's voice drowned out Serena's. Serena looked offended then yelled back;   
"Ooooh! Raye, how can you be so mean?" Raye looked annoyed.   
  
"I'm not mean! It's the truth!" Lita giggled, but Mina stood between them.   
  
"This is not the time, guys!" She said sternly. Serena and Raye looked guiltily at Kandy.   
  
"It's alright." Kandy said softly. "I heard you Earthlings can be a bit arrogant at times."   
  
"You might wanna take that back!" Lita said holding up her fist.   
  
"Lita, cool it!" Amy said, pulling Lita back down.   
  
"She didn't mean you were arrogant and impatient." Raye coughed. Lita glared at her, but said nothing. Kandy's top lip trembled.   
  
"I-I'm sorry." She said with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset you." Mina sat down next to Kandy.   
  
"It's okay. We know you didn't" Lita's cold face softened a bit.   
  
"Why did you come to Earth for?" She asked curiously. "Can we help you?" Kandy smiled and wiped away her tears and looked at the girls.   
  
"Well" She said. "My planet is in big danger. If you guys wanted, you could help." Luna walked over to Kandy and jumped up next to her.   
  
"Sure we will, Kandy!" Mina said. "After all, you are a fellow scout."   
  
"Now what exactly has been going on?" Luna asked trying to find out as much information as possible.   
  
"The Negaverse has risin under a new leader, and has found a way to invade us. They have caused so much destruction. Mother has tried so much to protect the people of the Sun, but she has been put in a coma-" Suddenly, she was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream.   
  
"Darien, help me!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Do you guys feel that power?" Raye asked.   
  
"Yeah..." The others replied.   
  
"Maybe we should check it out." Mina said standing up.   
  
"I'm with you," Kandy said as she too stood up. "Someone could be in trouble." Mina and Kandy ran off.   
  
"Wait, Mina, Kandy." Serena called as she, Amy, Raye and Lita ran after Mina and Kandy. "We're coming too!"   
  
"Help!!!!!!!!" A girl no older than 14 years was hanging off a flagpole, more than 50 feet in the air. She was dressed in a magenta and silver long-sleeved midriff top and miniskirt and black leather knee-high boots. She had hazel eyes and elbow-length black hair.   
  
"Darien, help me!!!!!" She screamed again. There was a Nega-monster was attacking her from the bottom off the flagpole.   
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts had arrived.   
  
"Mercury Freeze Bubble!" Sailor Mercury froze the monster.   
  
"Can you get down?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"No I can't!" The girl screamed. "Darien!"   
  
Why is she calling Darien's name? Sailor Moon thought confused.   
  
She looks awefully familiar Sailor Sun thought to herself. Then she remembered something her father had told her before he died;   
  
" her looks and her fighting styles are legendary."   
  
"It's Sailor Universe!" She cried.   
  
"Help!" The girl screamed. The monster suddenly unfroze, and began attacking the Sailor Scouts.   
  
"Princess, transform!" Sailor Sun cried.   
  
"Princess?" Sailor Moon and the other scouts asked.   
  
"Yes. Princess Akira, daughter of the queen of the Moon Universe, Queen Akiri. You can do it, Princess!" Sailor Sun yelled. Suddenly, the girl was grabbed by a man in a tuxedo, Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" The girl gasped.   
  
"Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked putting her down.   
  
"Yeah I think so" The girl answered. "Universe Crystal Power!" She threw a stick in the air and there was a blinding light, a crystal appeared on her chest, ribbons emerged from it and then her magenta and silver scout uniform appeared, along with her gloves, tiara and boots. She had transformed into the legendary Sailor Universe.   
  
"Universe Crystal Scepter Smash!" She attempted to destroy the monster, but it survived her attack. "Damn!" She muttered under her breath.   
  



	2. Authors Note

a/n*- hi everyone, just thought i'd sort a few things out. There are 3 of us writing this fan fic- Kelly (me), kate s and kate d. that's why we're called triple k. we'll be typing more out soon, but for now please read, review, and enjoy. oh, and here are who we r meant to be: 

Kate S= Sailor X

Kate D= Sailor Universe

Kelly= Sailor Sun.

Thanks guys! ^^


	3. The Fight

Sailor Moon, help her! Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
Right, Sailor Universe ya ready? Sailor Moon asked.   
Ready as I'll ever be!  
Moon Spiral Heart Attack!  
Universe Crystal Smash!   
The monster exploded and turned into a pile of ashes, just as the others had done.  
Welcome Sailor Universe! It's an honor to meet you! Sailor Sun bowed. Then all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask de-transformed.  
Adrianna said. I've been looking all over for you!  
Adrianna!?! What are you doing here? Darien asked.  
Oh, Darien! Adrianna began to cry. Daniel and Mama died and-  
Darien, who is this girl? Serena asked, her temper flaring.  
Serena, this is Daniel's little sister, he's that guy in the photo. Darien explained.   
Darien- Papa kicked me out. Adrianna said quickly as she didn't want to go into details.   
That's terrible! When?   
After Mama and Daniel died. Suddenly it began to rain. And I have no place to stay.  
You can stay with me, till you find a place of your own. Darien said as they ran for cover. Serena s face went bright red with anger and envy.   
Um, Serena? Kandy asked, trying to change the subject. Is it alright if I stay with you for a while?  
Yeah, okay. I guess you can. Serena replied.   
Thanks so much. Kandy said smiling.   
Are you warm enough? Everyone's attention turned to Darien and Adrianna. Darien was putting his jacket around Adrianna's shoulders. Serena's face went bright purple.   
DARIEN!!! You're meant to do that to me-  
Chill it Serena! Have you seen what she's wearing? Serena broke down crying. Darien put his arm around Adrianna's waist as she blushed.   
Well, see you guys tomorrow, cause it's getting dark. Darien and Adrianna walked down the street in the pouring rain. Amy and Lita grabbed an arm of Serena's and pulled her to her feet.  
He still likes you – though I don't know why! Raye argued. Serena wiped her tears away and charged screaming at Raye, grabbed and pulled her hair.  
Raye let out a shriek. Mina and Amy tried to walk Serena home, while Lita took care of Raye.  
You know you shouldn't be so hard on Serena. Raye looked sad.  
Yeah, I know. I just can't help it, she's so annoying sometimes.  
We all know that! Lita said with a smile. Let's go home.  



	4. When morning came

When morning came, Darien woke up to see his loving little 14-year-old sister. He didn't want to wake her, so he went into the kitchen and made pancakes. Once he had set the table, his little sister woke up to the smell of pancakes- her favorite.   
Hey Alie. Darien said walking into the lounge room.   
Alie cried jumping out of the chair she'd been sleeping into to give her brother the biggest hug. I've missed you so much!  
Hey, I've missed you too, little sis. Darien said. How's it on Planet X?  
Oh, Darien! It's horrible! The Negaverse is back. They're looking for-  
The Universal Crystal? Zidine said as she walked in. Good morning Darien. Alie.  
How'd you know my name? Alie asked.  
Why wouldn't I know King Endymion's little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you at last Princess. Zidine bowed.   
She can talk, Darien?   
Yeah. That's Zidine, Adrianna's kitten.  
Adrianna came out dressed in her pj's and apparently sick. Mornin' Darien. Zidine. She said.   
Adrianna are you alright? Darien asked. Are you sick?   
I'm alright.  
Alie said as Adrianna sat down. I'm Alie. Darien's little sister.  
Hey. I'm Aki- Aaaaa Adrianna sneezed again. Sorry. I'm Adrianna. Zidine jumped onto Adrianna's lap.  
Good Morning, Princess.  
Not-so-good Morning, Zidine. Adrianna sneezed again. I think the rain got to me yesterday. Aaaaa  
Wait a sec. Alie asked. You called her Princess?  
Yeah. I'm Princess Adrianna of the Moon Universe, or other wise known as Sailor Universe- Aaaaa Adrianna sank back into the chair. Darien, I don't feel so good  



End file.
